


Dean Is Preggo, What The-Hello Doctor

by crepuscular_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean is pregnant wow didn't see that one coming, Doctor's visit, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Tags Are Fun, Teacher Castiel, even the doctor ships it, maybe Cas likes to spank Dean for being a bad student, okay these tags are getting too inappropriate, they totally had buttsex, this baby is gonna be hella fine bc its parents are hella fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscular_writer/pseuds/crepuscular_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about to find out if he is pregnant or not and he calls Cas last-minute to be there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Is Preggo, What The-Hello Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, would you mind if I called my husband?" prompt

"Will your partner be joining today for the first screening, Mr. Winchester?" Dr. Doctor asked timidly as he busied himself with preparing every he would use in the sonogram room.

Dean tensed. He had thought about it, duh, but he had to make sure before including Cas. But he was standing in an oddly warm room, very minimalist excluding the medical equipment, with his ass hanging out of his hospital gown now, and he was having second thoughts.

"Oh," he said, letting out a short laugh that sounded more like a cough. Clearing his throat he met the doctor's gaze. "Would you mind it I called him? I, uh, don't think I can do this alone."

Dr. Day just smiled. "I don't have another appointment until five. We can wait." Dean grinned appreciatively. He walked over to his pile of clothing he came here in and fished out his phone, quickly unlocking it.

Before he could really process it, it was ringing.

"Dean?"

Oh god, it sounded so good to hear his voice.

"Cas, baby, I need you to come to Ford Memorial Hospital now," Dean pleaded.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Dean," Cas almost yelled.

He could just imagine the worried look on Cas's face, and he cussed underneath his breath.

"Everything is fine, Cas. I just need you to get here as soon as possible."

Cas cursed loudly, and Dean rolled his eyes. "God, okay, I'll just get my TA to sub. I'm on my way now." Dean could hear the rustling of papers and loud whispers. "I love you."

"Love you too," and he hung up.

Turning around, tapping the heel of his hand with his phone, Dean smiled softly.

"He's coming."

"That's good news," the doctor smiled back.

Taking in a deep breath, Dean just nodded.

 

**~o~**

 

As promised, Cas was dashing down the hallway towards Dean's room. He could hear his out of breath husband before he could see him, and just chuckled.

The door flew open, revealing a disheveled yet oddly sexy Cas, his sweater vest falling off his shoulder and his messenger bag half open with papers falling out. He watched his eyes scan the room frantically until they landed on Dean. The way his eyes popped out of his head was almost cartoonish.

"Oh my God, Dean, are you hurt?" Cas cried, closing in on Dean and skimming his hands all over his husband's body. Dean squirmed, being a little bit ticklish. "I told you, I'm fine." Dean assured him and grabbed Cas' shaking hands in his own, squeezing them tightly.

Cas looked close to tears.

"I know but God, you had me worried." He took a deep breath. "But if you're not hurt, why are you in a hospital gown?"

"I have my suspicions, but I wanted to be sure, and I wanted to have you here." He brought Cas' left hand up to his lips, pressing them onto his knuckles. "Just wait and see."

They both heard a cough, their heads turning to Dr. Day, who was standing awkwardly near the machines, had a small plastic square with a rounded edge in his hand. "If you're both ready we should get started."

Dean nodded, leading himself and Cas to the reclining medical chair, Cas just following like a confused duckling.

"Okay, here is what is gonna happen. This," the doctor shakes the thing in his hand, "is the transducer, and I will cover it and your stomach with this here bottle of lubricant. Are you taking any prescription drugs, over-the-counter medicines, or herbal supplements?"

Dean shook his head.

"Fantastic. Normally we would just do a simple blood test, but from your husband's urgency, we decided an ultrasound would be the quickest way. We can get started then. You ready?"

Dean nodded again, and he sucked in his breath at the feeling of the cold jelly. The rounded rectangle thing that doctor just named tickled his pudge a little, and he could feel Cas intertwining their fingers and squeezing them slightly.

All of their eyes trained on the screen near the doctor's shoulder, and as the device moved so did the picture on the screen. It went from a black screen to a grey one with a small white blob in the center.

Dean gasped, his hold on his husband strengthening as he stared at the life moving on the small screen.

The doctor used his free hand to press a button and the screen froze, capturing the sight.

"Congratulations, daddies. You're around thirteen weeks along."

Dean couldn't speak. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes stung from fresh tears. He looked up at Cas, who was letting his tears flow freely, not caring to wipe them away as he just stared lovingly at the greyish form.

"I wanted to tell you," Dean's voice cracked, "but I had to be sure. And I was right.

"We're pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crepuscular-writer) is my tumblr, [here](https://www.pinterest.com/andydautremont/) is my Pinterest, and [here](https://twitter.com/i/notifications) is my Twitter.  
>  On Tumblr and Twitter I will by trying to post updates about my progress and Pinterest will just be me trying to be cute :)


End file.
